


i could love you

by thethrillof



Series: if i had a heart [1]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Secret of Kells (2009)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Slavery, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 19:16:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thethrillof/pseuds/thethrillof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this <i>would not leave me alone</i> even though I never ever write things like this so i just</p>
    </blockquote>





	i could love you

**Author's Note:**

> this _would not leave me alone_ even though I never ever write things like this so i just

Brendan is sold without anyone he knows.

His Uncle and the Brothers were mostly strong from building the Wall, so they're sold off at the first market, every one. Even Aidan and Tang were sold, after the Northmen bellowed and waved some of the beautiful inks and pages of the Book stolen from Kells about.

But Brendan was young, and the youngest seemed harder to sell. He was kept and brought back for sale over the next days, along with a few others his age or less.

Their numbers dwindled until there was only him, standing there with his legs bound by rope, shivering with the cold of the terrifying northern country. He almost gave up hope and expected to be killed until late the final afternoon.

For a dagger and a silver ring, he was bought by a great Viking with a dragon.

=

He didn't remember much of the trip on the back of the great blue beast. Sometimes they flew, sometimes they landed on the sea and sailed. The night fell like an axe, and he only realized that they'd arrived when they hit the ground.

They were surrounded by buildings like nothing he'd ever seen before, but he didn't have much time to look. The bearded Viking lifted him by the neck of his robes like a kitten and carried him to the biggest house, where his robes were discarded and he was fitted with furs and boots that could withstand the cold more easily. He got a look at some shields and axes, and he expected to be dragged off to a corner and collared. Then the Viking took him outside again, and Brendan didn't know what to expect.

They walked a winding path through the village. There were many dragons that watched them from the roofs. He didn't feel safe with the giant stranger, but he found himself shrinking into his shadow with every pair of eyes that looked their way.

They stopped at a comparatively nondescript house, and the Viking knocked on the door. For the first time since haggling over Brendan's price, he spoke--a bellow of _"Hiccup!"_

After a pause, another Viking answered the door.

He wore a horned helmet and had the same color of hair as the great Viking, but that was where the similarities ended. He was much smaller, though still half a head taller than Brendan, and beardless. In fact, he didn't seem that much older than Brendan himself.

He looked at Brendan for a moment, curiously and without malice. He gestured to him and said something that sounded like a question.

The answer was quick and involved a word Brendan had heard a few times at the market: " _thrall_ ".

The small Viking's seemed to drain of color. He shook his head and said something over and over again.

In response, the great Viking pushed himself and Brendan inside the house.

They argued over Brendan's head, and he took the time to look around.

There were fewer axes than shields in this house, and the walls were covered in paper and designs. They were almost like the designs Uncle's walls, Brendan thought with a flicker of pain. But instead of defenses, they were of dragons and saddles. Some saddles even lay on the floor near their matching paper.

Dim light shined from the hearth, and it took awhile for Brendan to see the dragon laying behind it, blending into the shadows. The gleaming of green eyes was the only thing he could see clearly. His heart leaped into his throat.

The dragon watched him, but it didn't move. Brendan shuffled back a little.

Their shared gaze broke when a female Viking came down the stairs.

Her voice was respectful but firm, and she seemed to agree with whatever the smaller one was saying, but the big one wouldn’t hear of it. He gestured to Brendan and shook his head, then left, shutting the door.

Silence fell.

They turned toward him. Their faces weren’t assessing, like those who bought other slaves at the marketplace were. They looked nearly as overwhelmed as he.

=

He stood behind the forge, miserably expecting to be affixed with a metal collar. He’d seen quite a few slaves around the market wearing the uncomfortable things, head bowed and faces lined.

The small Viking stepped outside. Brendan shut his eyes, waiting for the cold bite of metal.

Instead, he was greeted with the touch of soft, slightly warm leather.

The small Viking gave him a wan smile.

As they went back, the small Viking was kind enough to lead him away from dragons that were big enough to frighten him. In spite of himself, a knot in Brendan's stomach loosened.

=

The names of his masters were Hiccup and Astrid. Hiccup's dragon, the smaller black one, was Toothless; the larger blue one, Astrid's, was Stormfly.

Brendan was the only slave on the island. No others had metal or leather around their necks. He was given many strange looks, and Hiccup or Astrid had to save him from the occasional pokes and prods.

His jobs were to clean up after the dragons' meals, to help clean Stormfly with Astrid or to fetch her whetstone, and to hold tools and things for Hiccup when he was building saddles or cooking food.

He slept in front of the hearth on the ground floor in a small nest of furs, while Hiccup and Astrid slept in a single bed upstairs.

Brendan was treated very, very well. They called him by name, never gave him work that was too hard, and didn't hurt him when he managed to knock the cooking cauldron down and ruin dinner one evening. Even Brother Leonardo would have given him a swat for that, no matter how frightened he looked.

He didn't know what to make of it.

=

One evening, Hiccup carefully took his collar off. With deft fingers he put it on himself instead.

Brendan looked between Hiccup and Astrid wildly. He didn't think it was a trick--

He pointed at a fishbone that Toothless had left on the floor. Hiccup swept it up.

Every little chore he pointed to was done by Hiccup. Before long he stopped. It felt wrong telling him what to do.

The next morning, Hiccup took the collar off and put it back on Brendan. He felt oddly relived.

=

By mid-spring, he had grown to the size of Hiccup, and his hair fell nearly past his neck.

Once a week, Hiccup took the collar off and wore it overnight, listening to Brendan when he asked. Brendan slowly learned their language, and he asked why.

"Because," Hiccup said carefully and slowly, "I am not a master. I am...a friend. But I can't free you without displeasing Father, yet." Father, Stoick, the leader of this tribe of Northmen and the one who bought him. "So I let you be master, to be your friend."

"You...you don't have to."

"But I want to. I feel bad."

"...Thank you, Hiccup."

=

It was nearly summer when he learns of what happens on the nights Hiccup wears the collar.

He doesn't remember what he was going upstairs for, just what he saw.

Astrid sitting on the edge of the bed, unclothed, holding onto the collar, pushing Hiccup's head between her legs. She was moaning his name, and the look on her face was that of pure ecstasy. Hiccup was kneeling and fully erect, stiffness bobbing with every tug she made to the leather around his neck.

Brendan ducked back down the stairs, hard himself. He shoved his fist in his mouth and touched himself until he spilled white over the furs.

=

Monks were supposed to be pure servants of the Lord--but then, Brendan would never become a monk in the North.

He imagined Hiccup tugging him down by his collar, forcing him to his knees in front of Astrid and ordering him to touch. He imagined Hiccup's hand over his instead. He imagined Astrid's breasts pressed beneath his hands.

He stole his way upstairs three more collar-times before he was caught--or maybe he was caught the first time, and they just didn't give him away.

They looked straight at him and broke it off before he could flee. He hid under his blankets, terrified, for the rest of the night.

They never came down.

=

"Do you want to share?" is what he woke up to.

Astrid stood above his head, entirely bare. Hiccup was standing to the side, still collared, also nude.

Brendan staggered to his feet and backed away. That didn't stop his body from betraying him.

"Do you want to share?" Astrid said again. "We talked about it last night. I don't mind." She gestured to Hiccup.

Mouth dry, shaking, Brendan pointed to Astrid. They got the point, and Astrid casually sat, legs splayed.

Hiccup knelt as gracefully as he could with his modified leg--this was the most Brendan had seen of it, and somehow it didn't detract from how nice he looked at all.

His head dipped between her thighs, gently nipping his way up, up-- _oh_. Astrid's mouth opened, just a little, and her head slid back.

Brendan started to touch himself.

"Do you want to share?" she said for a third time, and motioned him to come over.

As if in a dream, he did.

"Touch him," was all she said, and Hiccup's hand came up and began to stroke him.

It felt--it felt like nothing he'd ever felt. His own hand was nothing like that.

"Please," he found himself whimpering, "please, more, please Hiccup, please--"

Astrid lazily motioned to him. Hiccup pulled away from her and turned to Brendan, tilting his head up and licking along his cock. At the tip, he wrapped his lips around him and started to suck--

It was too much for Brendan. Lights exploded from behind his eyes and he came in Hiccup's mouth.

 

He sat down next to Astrid and watched him finish her off, then watched him finish himself off at her order.

"You like sharing?" she asked him.

He looked at Hiccup. He looked content.

"Yes."

"Can we share you?"

He thought of kneeling between Astrid's legs. He thought of sucking on Hiccup's hardness. He thought of the moans he had caught, and of the kindness and gentleness they had treated him with.

He realizes that somehow, he's come to love them as much as he ever loved his Brothers and his Uncle and Aidan and Aisling.

_Can we share you?_

"...Yes."

=

They do share him.

They share him in his little nest by the hearth, his hands on Hiccup and Hiccup's hands on him and Astrid watching rapturously.

They share him kneeling by their bed, his tongue inside Astrid and Hiccup grinding against him from behind.

They share him by holding his collar and dragging him to their faces, kissing him with the flavor of the other still in his mouth.

They share him by standing in front of him and touching each other without letting him touch anything but his own hands, waiting to see how long it takes for him to come regardless.

They share him by stroking him to hardness with their hands covered in a slippery potion, and share him by slipping Brendan inside Hiccup and Hiccup inside Astrid and they all move as one, whispering words of love in their respective languages, crying their names together.

They share him laying on one side and Hiccup on the other and Astrid between them, enjoying the simple pleasure of holding hands and falling asleep by each others' sides.

 

 


End file.
